I Wish It Would Rain Down
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Cause I know in my heart of hearts, I know I'm gonna never hold you again... Whoever knew how hard it would be to see your love one last time...and they don't even remember who you are. "There's no point. He's better off gone if he doesn't remember you.


**A/n: Yes, this is a songfic…how very weird, eh? I usually don't do songfics, but I needed to write one and I really WANTED to write one. And this is a sad song songfic D: I'm terrible! But the song "I Wish It Would Rain Down" by Phil Collins just really, I think, suits AkuRoku A HELLA OF A LOT, MAN. :3 so please review! I would really appreciate it.**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Darkness never left The World That Never was. Hardly ever the rain, either. Silence was always something that lingered in the city as well- droplets of water that cascaded down from the heavens and hitting the hard pavement was the only sound usually. There was never sun, never music, and never any people...

All of the 'people', you could say, resided inside the enormous castle that was far above, hovering over the dim lit city.

The Organization...of thirteen Nobodies.

However, it was hardly no longer thirteen...

"You heard me, Number VIII. You must find Number XIII before _anyone_ finds him..."

"I understand, Superior..."

A gloved hand pushed through a mass of red hair, emerald eyes focused sorely on the city beneath him. Black leather boots clacked against the floor and the figure left the castle and out into the streets of The World that Never Was.

The rain fell in a soft drizzle down on top of the redhead, the male seeming to not mind the feeling of the water trickling down his pale cheeks and over the tattoos located under his miserable looking emerald orbs. He looked very much tired- or more exhausted... He also looked far more drained, like the life was sucked right out of his body and nothing was left except for terrible feelings such as despair, agony, loneliness and heart broken.

"Am I...really gonna see you again..." the redhead whispered under his breath as he trekked through the rainy streets.

Suddenly his hand shot forward, the leather covered palm soaked with rain as then a smoky black and purple portal opened in front of him, the redhead slowly stepping inside of it, his hunched over frame disappearing inside of the darkness.

It wasn't five minutes later and the red-haired male had placed his foot down on the hard cobblestone streets of a lively, sunset cast town. His emeralds looked up at the place before him, more pained expressions crossing his face as he began to move into the golden town.

Number VIII. Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Mission-1684R- Find Number XIII.

It didn't matter how long it took, how much fighting it caused, or how many people Axel killed- all that mattered was that he needed to get back the so called Number XIII.

Days and days had passed since Axel had stopped and stayed inside that golden town known as Twilight Town- the tall and lanky redhead staying safely hidden the entire time, backed up in alleyways, hidden behind trees or even inside a few shops, the redhead being perfectly secluded and away from whoever he was pursuing. He had been constantly watching a young boy with golden blond hair, shocking blue eyes and the cutest smile you could ever see.

"Hey, Roxas!"

The blond boy blinked and whirled around when hearing his friend's call, blue eyes locking with three other teenagers the same age as him.

"Don't take too long in that shabby old bookstore, kay?"

"I won't, Hayner!" Roxas smiled, the blue-eyed boy then returning to the library and hurrying inside.

Emeralds watched from the shadowed alleyway next to the library, hood over his head and body barely seen in the darkness where he stood.

_You know I never meant to see you again  
But I only pass by as a friend  
All this time I stayed out of sight  
I started wondering why..._

You really don't remember me, do you? It's me, Axel...

...Axel?

His voice was confused, and his eyes puzzled... Why did he have to be so distant...?

_You __do__ know this town is his creation, right? Which means...Roxas...I don't have time to explain things... You need to come with me, before time__ does__ run out for you._

What's going ON!?

I'm only saying this to help you, Roxas.

Why wouldn't he just listen? And then the thought struck the redhead--- about earlier when he was talking with his Superior... _"Don't try and convince him yourself, Number VIII. Because he will not remember just from you..."_

Number Thirteen. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one.

Roxas! This man...he speaks utter nonsense!

Roxas, _please!__ Don't let him deceive you! Come with me! I'm--_

Silence, you traitor! You are nothing more than a Nobody. So just end this-- your eagerness to save him.

Roxas!

Axel grabbed at his head and turned, crying out and rushing away from the stand, his hearing range catching Roxas calling to his friends. His emeralds were wide, and he was panting, running as fast as he legs would take him...

Memories flooded his mind, the redhead squeezing his eyes shut when he could hear Roxas's voice ring through his head...

_"Axel, don't follow me!" Roxas called, pulling up his hood of his black cloak. His blue eyes turned to glance over his shoulder, immediately noticing the redhead standing behind him, staring at the blond with wide, confused eyes._

"Please, Roxas, don't do this to me!" called Axel, outstretching his gloved hand towards Roxas. "I need you!"

Roxas stopped walking, hands simply hanging down on either side of him, blue eyes closed. Axel stared expectantly at Roxas, emeralds wide as saucers. Rain continued to fall from the sky, neon lights flickering above where the two stood in the dark streets of The World that Never Was.

The silence was terrible, and all Axel could do was just wait and stare at his beloved across from him...

"I don't need you in my life," Roxas spoke quietly. "All you've caused me is pain, and I can't take anymore of it..."

"Roxas--"

"No." Roxas slowly turned to face the redhead, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "_Don't__ follow me..." Slowly again, Roxas turned and opened a shadowy portal, the blond stepping into it and vanishing from sight..._

You said you didn't need me in your life  
I guess you were right  
I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again

Axel coughed gently when he stopped running, breath hitching in his throat as he leaned against one of the bricked walls of another alleyway. He slowly reached up and placed a gloved hand to his forehead, eyes squeezed tightly shut, chest heaving. Axel's hand gripped into a fist as he leaned against the wall, head hung and body quivering slightly.

After a short while, Axel slowly lifted his head and stared blankly forward. "Why must this be so hard?"

Another day and one passed, the redhead still staying hidden inside the town, eyes still set on watching his Roxas- the blond unknowing that he was there, unknowing of what was coming... All Axel wanted to do was help...why couldn't Roxas just listen?

Because Axel wasn't supposed to be in Roxas's life.

He had already said it, and Axel didn't need it to be told to him again. And how very much he wanted to bring Roxas back to the Organization, he knew, deep down, that it would never work. Roxas was too stubborn, and Axel's emotions were too fierce. They were impossible... They wouldn't be able to rejoin and connect like how they _had_ been.

And then Axel's next encounter with Roxas had come... Why did the boy have to do that?

_Roxas, listen to me... You have to come back with me, otherwise I'm going to...to...have to destroy you..._

Roxas's face was heart clenching, the boy looking far too confused. And then he did _that._

We're...best friends, right, Axel?

That one moment, Axel had the thought that suddenly Roxas remembered everything. But it wouldn't be that easy...he had to know for sure. He had asked if Roxas remembered their Superior's name... However...the boy never even answered. Roxas had lied, to try and save his own skin.

Axel swallowed the thick lump in his throat and looked down, shaking his head.

_I...can't believe this..._

And then Roxas had to draw the Keyblade. Damn that boy! _Why_ did he want to fight?! Why couldn't he just...

Axel had to obey the Organization... Roxas had refused to go back with him, and that meant Axel had to destroy Roxas...

_"You know, Number VIII. The boy is better off gone if he doesn't remember anything. Not even you... Destroy him and you'll never have to deal with that forsaken boy again."_

With pain striking his insides, Axel summoned his fiery chakrams and fought away what his mind was screaming at him for what not to do... But...Xemnas was right. It would be better if Roxas was gone if he didn't remember Axel. There was no point...

When Axel was ready to make his first strike, suddenly his entire body had stopped moving. He couldn't move. He was frozen solid. He couldn't move his eyes, he couldn't even think...

However, a second later and Axel was moving again, the redhead stumbling forward out of his frozen state. His emerald eyes stared around for the form of Roxas, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

"What the HELL?!" roared Axel. Suddenly, Axel brought his arm back with his chakram in his hand and slammed it hard against the wall, pieces of bricks flying past him along with many flames. "It was hard enough having to do this the _first_ time! Now I have to go through it again..." His chakram was stuck hard inside the brick wall, his hand holding onto it for support and then Axel's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, head hung while one hand simply still loosely held onto his chakram in the wall.

And then something happened to Axel... Something that never had happened to him before.

One tear had escaped his eyes and slipped slowly down his pale cheek. Axel gasped and shot up, hand reaching up to his eye, gloved finger catching the one teardrop that had escaped his eye. He blinked in utter confusion. Had he just...cried? Nobodies didn't cry... It was impossible, because it showed a sign of feeling and Nobodies didn't feel _anything._

Axel looked back up, his eyes immediately landing on the forest far away where he knew the mansion resided. Roxas was there. He had to talk to him just one more time...he had to...

The redhead had hurried up to the mansion, and once he had gotten inside, he tracked Roxas down like a hunting dog and had instantly found him, the blond boy having just fought off many dusks. Axel stood there, chest heaving up and down as he stared at an also deep breathing Roxas across from him. Roxas had immediately summoned the Keyblade and Axel simply did nothing.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Roxas," Axel said. Roxas blinked and lowered the Keyblade but still kept caution. "I know you don't remember me, but...I just...want you to know that I love you and..." Axel lifted a hand to his face, softly chuckling. "...Xemnas was wrong. The one who's better off gone...is me..."

Even though Axel had practically just poured out his feelings to Roxas, the boy wouldn't listen and Axel found this overwhelming feeling erupt inside of him. He couldn't bear it any longer... The boy still had his Keyblade in his hands and the boy was trying to get at Axel to silence the redhead, but suddenly Axel had jumped at the boy, grabbing him and wrapping his arms tightly around him and bringing Roxas close to him.

"Roxas, please..."

Roxas didn't move and Axel was happy just for that, that he could simply hold the blond against him. But then suddenly pain wracked Axel's entire body and he cried out sharply as the Keyblade pushed through his body and out his back.

Axel stumbled backwards and held a hand to his bleeding chest, eyes wide as he stared up at Roxas.

"Roxas..." he breathed. "...live." Axel shot out a hand and a portal appeared and he slowly stepped through it, hand holding at his chest as he disappeared in the darkness...

He had brought himself back to The World that Never Was, the redhead immediately falling to his knees, blood dripping into the puddles of water...

_Though your hurt is gone  
Mines hanging on, inside  
And I know, it's eating me through every night and day  
I'm just waiting on your sign  
'Cause I know I never meant to cause you no pain  
And I realize I let you down..._

Axel was on his hands and knees, blood now making it's own actual thick puddle, and more tears had rushed down his cheeks and he shook his head. "Roxas...Roxas..." He softly wept.

_But I know in my heart of hearts  
I know I'm never gonna hold you again..._

The rain poured down hard on Axel, the redhead then looking back up at the sky, when he suddenly just let out the loudest scream he could conjure up, tears streaming down his face, holding the scream for a long while....

_Let it rain down...  
Rain down  
Rain down over me_

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed into the sky. "Roxas, Roxas!" His arms were shaking and he felt his body beginning to loose all feeling and he knew he would fade away... Slowly, he laid himself down on the watery ground, blood everywhere, tears still running down his face and then he slowly closed his eyes, lips forming the word Roxas but not all of the word escaped his mouth before his body stopped moving and all life left Axel...

_Just let it rain..._


End file.
